


At Eventide

by OpalofWorlds



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, It's Fodlan Byleth but not as we know it, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalofWorlds/pseuds/OpalofWorlds
Summary: Byleth has wandered Fodlan for years plagued by a darkness that encompasses her mind. Living day to day with little memory and a tendency to loose control in the thick of battle.One day all of that changes when three children, chased by a group of bandits,are fought off by her fathers band of mercenaries. As she is about to be cut down, time stops. With the help of a strange green haired girl, she is able to rewind time and rewrite her fate. With this newfound "friend", Byleth returns with the children to Garreg Mach monastery where the archbishop enlists her as a teacher for the Black Eagle house. Will this new position bring her closer to understanding her "condition" or will she fall prey to the darkness that dwells in her mind?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	At Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction piece has been sitting in the corner of my mind for a while now and it would be a shame if I didn't share with you all. Thanks to theMadClicker for edging me on and being my mental support though writing this. This wouldn't be possible without her! Sit back, relax, grab something warm and enjoy!

Keeping up with her father's pace was always simple for Byleth. It was predictable, heavy, and unwavering. Her feeble feet followed the beat of his footsteps when her cosciounsce failed her.Usually, her mind was a blur of thoughts and jumbled memories. For as long as she could remember, Byleth had never been able to remember anything long term. Her father knew what she needed, what she wanted. She was living day to day with her memory lasting her an indefinite amount of time . Some days were better than others. On good days she could remember what was planned for the day forgoing the need to jot down notes and thoughts. On bad days all she could do was follow her father's footsteps. 

Today was a good day. Byleth had woken with a clear head, the dark fog that usually invaded her senses was pleasantly absent. She would have dreams the night before a good day. The dreams usually consisted of a green haired girl sleeping on a stone throne or floating within a vast darkness, staring into her eyes. Dispelling the dreams from her mind, Byleth breathed in, letting the cold early morning air fill her lungs. The Great Tree Moon had begun, melting the snow from the previous winter. Exiting the warmth of her wool sleeping bag was hard, shuffling around the sleeping forms around her to get to her things. Many of her acquaintances were still asleep, by the looks of it, a lot of them had been drinking the night before. Wine skins were littered about and the sour stench of alcohol wavered in the air. It was something Byleth had become used to. Sometimes she would join the festivities after a job well done, sitting silently, looking around at the dancing forms around her. She usually didn’t. After a particularly gruesome job, when lots of blood was spilled, she would go to bed early. When they were in the heat of battle, something within Byleth would make her blood boil and her stomach lurch. She would see red and lose all control and wake up alongside mutilated corpses strewn across the ground. Her father called them “Blots” in her consciousness. It was had to keep herself in control during a Blot, but she had her father to snap her out of it if got particularly bad. 

Keeping her footing in the deep snow, Byleth nudged a few of the other women awake before climbing down the embankment to the nearby river. The few that had followed her, set their sacks across the bank, beginning to wash of the previous days grime off. Byleth began to remove her clothing and headed into the frigid water of the river. Her toes curled around the smooth stones under her feet at the biting water energized her being.

A resounding crack and a few shouts could be heard across the river. Instincts kicked in as Byleth flew for her blade at the bank. She looked up to see two figures on the cliff over the river. One lost his footing and toppled into the deep water. The other almost fell, but regained his balance before looking back. A group was following the two men, armed to the teeth with rusty blades and ramshackle armor. The boy on the cliff ran down the other end of the cliff to escape his pursuers. Byleth could hear the women behind her readying themselves for the coming attack. The boy that had fallen hadn’t come up from the raging river. The water levels had risen because of the snow melting causing a rough undercurrent in the stream. It was easy to get trapped in them with waterlogged clothing. Byleth rushed to the bank dropping her sword and swimming into the deep water where he had been.

The water fought against her as she tried to catch sight of him. Looking around she saw a flash of yellow.The boy’s cape had caught on some rocks at the bottom. Byleth swam down to him and began ripping his clothing off of him body. His green eyes looked at her with panic. He was moving a lot, but she managed to get most of his outer clothing off, rendering him free. Pulling his arm around her shoulders, she pushed off of the bottom and up to the surface. Air filled her aching lungs as she struggled to swim back with the cold water threatening to pull her back in. 

Reaching the bank, she laid him along the rocks. The clashing of metal returned her to the problem at hand. The mercenary women were now in full combat with the lad’s pursuers. A few bodies lay on the ground and a couple of floated in the water, having been shot down by the mercs. A man lunged at her with his sword and she quickly dodged it blocking his inner arm with her open palm. Byleth stepped a leg in between his and shot her open palm to strike underneath his chin with a sickening crack. The man fell back howling in pain. One of her shield sisters speared the man through with her lance to finish him off. 

Grabbing for her forgotten sword, Byleth entered the fray, her hand unwavering. When they began to wain thin, one of them yelled to be spared, dropping to his knees. Just like that, the rest followed suit, becoming surrounded by the mercenaries. They had not suffered any casualties and only a few of them had suffered some serious wounds. 

Byleth looked around at the scene around her. Her eyes caught sight of the other boy, backed against a tree. His blue eyes, dark with a dangerous glint looking up at the armed half naked women circling him.

“Let him go.” Byleth said. The women looked at her questionaly before letting him go. He collapsed into the snow below and gasped for air. Was he scared? Remembering the other lad she quickly moved over to him. His breath created a cloud in cold air telling her he was breathing. They didn’t have anything at the moment to keep him warm, so she grabbed her fleece cape and wrapped him as best she could. 

Slowly getting up, Byleth looked up to see the rest of the company running towards them, her father Jeralt at the head. A girl with white hair followed him, her heavy red cape in contrast with the snow. She looked at Byleth with a cynical gaze. 

"Are you alright, kid? What happened?" Weary brown eyes scanned the scene before him while taking off his coat to cover her bare form. 

"They were chasing these two and we had to fend them off." Byleth said dryly pointing to the two boys. Jeralt looked warily at them before motioning some of the others to help the unconscious one back to camp. While they picked him up, the man who had called the standstill got up at ran at the girl in red. Without flinching, Byleth ran and covered the girl. She braced herself for the pain, but it never came. A single bell rang in her ear. It sounded far away. She opened her eyes looking around for the sound only to find herself floating in a dark vastness. The bell grew louder as a flash of green light erupted around her and she began to fall through the void. The urgency of the bell grew as she fell faster and then with one final ring the bell turned in a chorus of smaller bells. Byleth's decent slowed and landed gracefully, her toes curled around long blades of wet grass. The plants around her were luscious and a mist settled around her. Walking forward into the sunlight, she saw the green haired child on a great stone throne, looking at her curiously. The dew had set on her making her hair and face glitter in the sun. It was as if she had been sitting there for a long time. 

"Who are you?", the girl asked, tilting her head sending little sparkles of water off of her. Byleth didn't know how to answer her.

"Do I frighten you?" 

"No." 

"Then tell me who you are?"she pouted. Byleth almost smiled at her little fit. Smiled? 

"Byleth…" she replied slowly. The little girl turned the name around on her lips for a while before looking back up at her. 

"Byleth, what a strange name." She couldn't help but be mystified by the girl as she stood up from her stone throne. 

"My name is…" the girl trailed off. Her eyes squinted as if trying to remember something. Confusion rippled through Byleth. These new emotions were like weights on her...heart? 

"No matter…" the girl said, "...we must...not die here." 

A glow emanated from her. The stone throne lit up in green runes and Byleth fell again. She opened her eyes to see her father looking at her. Some of his men were moving to pick up the boy by the river. 

"Go!"a voice said, bells ringing in her head. Byleth’s adrenaline kicked in as she drove towards the axe wielder. A look of shock etched across his face as she tackled him down as he started to get up. Grabbing his axe, she pointed it at his neck.

“Grab him!”she heard Jeralt say from behind her. His footsteps in the snow crunching as he made his way over, the girl in red following. A couple of the men came over to her and grabbed the man under her. Byleth looked up at her father, a look of confusion spread over his face. Thoughts welled up in her head as her adrenaline wore off. She couldn’t keep her mind straight. Had she...gone back in time? 

The intense stare of the girl in red brought Byleth out of her thoughts. There was something mystifying about her, something familiar. The girl didn’t say anything as she turned her gaze away. 

“Jeralt!”a company man said pointing to the cliff. A group of people dressed in white armor lined the other side of the bank. They looked almost ethereal as the metal of their suits glinted in the sunlight. The man heading their group waved at them. The friendliness of the gesture was off putting if anything. She looked over at her father waiting for his orders. All she saw was him crossing his arms and letting out a low grunt. 

“It’s them.” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll post fairly regular! Just got to get into a scheduled for this and give you more Fire Emblem goodness!!


End file.
